Alex's True Love Is?
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: I was thinking about a "What if...?" fanfic at the time this was made. The question is, "What if Alex was a demon and the only way to get her back to human/wizard form was to get her a kiss from her soulmate?" No problem but who the heck is her soulmate? Definitely alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Alex, Harper or any of the other Russos. They belong to Disney._**

* * *

"Alex!"

Alex Russo came pounding down the stairs to her father's shout. She only had a bathrobe on and her hair was in her half-closed eyes.

"What?" she panted, brandishing her wand like a flashlight. "Is someone hurt?"

Jerry Russo glared at her. "No, but you will be if you don't undo this spell you've put on the living room." he growled.

Alex stared at him uncomprehendingly. "What?" she squeaked. "I haven't done any spell. I've been taking advantage of the fact that today is Sunday to sleep late. I've been asleep since 9:00p.m. last night until now!" Alex met her father's gaze with a defiant glare.

"Then explain this." Jerry grunted. Alex took a look at the living room; everything was pink and fluffy. Alex's jaw dropped then snapped shut.

She turned to her father with a small smile on her face. "You don't honestly think I did this, do you? Dad, come on. You're smarter than that. If I wanted to change the living room, I would have done it the way I wanted it. I hate pink!"

"Are you entirely sure about that young lady?" a voice from behind the counter asked. Theresa Russo came into view. "Well then, why did I hear you complimenting Harper on her new _completely pink_ outfit?"

Alex fidgeted slightly before replying, "Because I didn't want her to feel down if I told her I hated the outfit. I care more about Harper's feelings than I do about my hatred of a stupid color."

Jerry stepped between the two women. "Look," he said, holding up his hands. "It doesn't matter. Alex, just put the living room back the way it was." Alex gaped at him and a bang issued from her wand. The living room went back to the way it was supposed to be.

"There, see?" Theresa asked with a small smirk. "Was that so hard?" Alex glared at her mother and another bang issued from her wand as she stormed up the stairs. Theresa opened her mouth to yell something after her but found she couldn't speak. "Alex!" Jerry exclaimed. But Alex was already at the top of the staircase.

By now, Justin, Max and Harper had all come out to see what all the racket was. They hurriedly stepped out of Alex's way; bad things seemed to always happen to someone when Alex was extremely angry. They continued on down the stairs.

When they saw Theresa waving her hands around and not making a sound, they all rushed over to help. Harper got her to sit down, Max said random things to calm her down and Justin performed the spell that put her back right. Ten minutes later, Theresa had her voice back and the entire household was heading up to Alex's room.

Jerry knocked slowly and they heard Alex yell, "Go away!" Jerry knocked a little harder and the door creaked open a crack. All that could be seen was a black eye and a background of darkness.

"Um, A-A-Alex?" Harper stuttered. "W-what happened t-t-to your e-e-eyes?"

Alex completely ignored her and turned her attention to Jerry. "What?" her voice had an odd hiss to it. "Here to blame me for something else I didn't do?" Jerry hesitated and Alex went on. "Look, can you just tell Mom that I'm sorry for her voice? I can't come out and it would be very bad for you to come in. So please go away."

Alex made to close the door, but Jerry put his foot there and pushed the door open.

"No!" Alex shouted. Her room was completely black but everyone could make out a shape that was a few shades darker than that of the room around it.

"Alex?" Justin shivered.

"I told you to go away!" The hiss was more prominent in her voice at that moment. The door slammed shut behind them and a light clicked on, illuminating Alex's room. The walls were pure white and the room was completely and utterly bare. In a far corner stood a cloaked figure.

"Alex?" Justin repeated.

"Stay back!" the Alex figure hissed.

"Oh come on, Alex," Max snorted. "You know it's not Halloween." He crossed the room in three long strides and pulled the hood off of Alex's head.

"Max, no!" everyone exclaimed just as some invisible force shot out from Alex and sent Max flying.

Everyone stared at Alex. Her skin was a dark black that went well with her black hair, which had scarlet stripes through it. Her eyes were pitch black except for the pupil, which was a dark purple. When she opened her mouth, everyone saw rows of fangs and a forked tongue.

"See?" Alex said. "I told you. Now go away." She turned away. "Please leave." A single blood red tear slid to the floor.

"Alex, honey," Theresa said tentatively. "You know we'll love you no matter what. Just tell us what happened and maybe we can help."

"I don't know." Alex cried. "I remember that I came back in here when I was angry with you and Dad for accusing me of messing with the living room. Then, all of a sudden I felt this horrible pain going through my body. I tried to call out but my voice wouldn't work right. Then I began transforming. After I was finished, this guy with a surfer body and a snake's head came out of nowhere and told me I was half-demon. I asked him what was going on and he said that he had changed the living room so that I could get angry enough to reveal my demon self. He said that if I ever wanted to get back to my human/wizard state, I just needed to have a kiss from my soul mate."

Alex's tears fell even more rapidly. "I just don't know who he or she is." Theresa and Harper slowly advanced and patted Alex's shoulder. As they did so, the cloak accidentally slipped to the floor. Justin and Jerry both quickly turned away, but Max whistled softly and looked Alex up and down.

"Max!" Theresa scolded. Max raised his hands and turned away.

Theresa turned back to Alex and said, "Your true love could be anyone. How would we know who it was?"

"Because he said, there were three ways to tell." Alex explained. "The first is that my soulmate would be so mesmerized by my body that they wouldn't be able to move or speak. The second way is that they have to kiss me to turn me back. And third, this-" she pulled a small stake from within her cloak. "-will point at him or her if they are the right person. Just hold it in your palm and say 'point me' and it will point in the direction that my soulmate is in. when you finally find him or her the stake will point directly at their heart. Plus he said that they are right here on Waverly Place and have no intention of leaving anytime soon."

Theresa took the stake and Alex gathered her cloak back on. Harper came over to stand next to Alex and patted her on the back. "We'll find whoever they are, Alex."

They went back to collect the guys and they all set out to look for Alex's true love. Justin was the first to use the stake. It pointed behind Harper and everybody set off in that direction.

Occasionally, they would check the stake to make sure that they were going in the right direction. They had to double back a lot and by the time they finally gave up for the day, they had walked up and down Waverly Place more than ten times.

They all sat down in the Substation and pondered on where the mystery person could be.

Harper twirled the stake between her fingers and said, "It's strange how it always pointed straight through my heart before we took off." Justin's head snapped up and he stared at Harper, as did Jerry and Theresa.

* * *

**_Sorry, it's so short. I'm not so good with the whole Wizards of Waverly Place thing._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Alex, Harper or any of the other Russos._**

* * *

"Harper!" Justin exclaimed. "You must be Alex's soulmate."

Harper broke into a fit of giggles. "Yeah, right." She snickered. "I'm not Alex's soulmate. We've been friends for, like, ever, yeah, but that doesn't make me her soulmate."

"Well, some friends end up with each other because of fate. It might have been fate that brought our families together and fate that made you want to stay with our family rather than your own." Justin smirked down at the young girl.

Harper threw up her hands. "How do I prove that I'm not Alex's soulmate?"

"Well, let's see," Justin tapped his chin. "Did the stake always point at you when we asked which direction we should be going?" Harper nodded. "You're on Waverly Place. Well, there are only two things left. If you and Alex have 'been friends for, like, ever' then you shouldn't be afraid to give her a simple kiss. And there's no harm in checking out her body just a little."

Jerry and Justin grabbed Harper under the arms and dragged her up the stairs and to Alex's room. When they entered the lights flashed on. Alex stood in the same corner that she was in before. The two men brought Harper over to Alex.

Alex slowly turned and they saw that her red stripes had gotten even darker. "This is Harper." Alex said.

"Yeah, but we think she might be your soulmate." Justin replied.

Alex's eyes lit up and she asked, "Really?"

Justin frowned slightly, looking at her closely.

Alex coughed loudly and said in a forced nonchalant voice., "Ok, let's get this over with Harper."

"Alex, we need you to, uh, strip down so that we can see if Harper passes or fails the first test." Alex obediently pulled off her cloak and everyone saw a large tattoo of a heart that said "Harper."

Alex looked down at it and said, "Wait, that wasn't there a few seconds ago."

She gazed at Harper, who couldn't stop herself from staring at the many perfect curves and groves in Alex's body. Alex stepped forward slightly and pulled Harper to her in a deep, deep kiss.

Right before everyone's eyes, Alex began changing back into her old self. Her hair lightened to the black-brown it used to be. Her skin became creamy again and her eyes went back to chocolate brown with black pupils and whites around the iris. However, her fangs and forked tongue did not go away.

"I guess I have to keep those to remind me not to get too angry." Alex said jokingly.

Harper noticed that her smile was brighter than ever before. This smile wasn't filled with mischief or menace but with pure, bone-deep happiness.

"Thank you Harper." Alex told her and Harper actually felt that she meant it.

Alex swept her into another deep kiss and Harper actually smiled. _This could be interesting. She _thought, before getting lost in her passion.

When the kiss ended Alex glanced at her mother and said, "Mom? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Honey." Theresa replied.

"Well, the surfer-snake guy told me that I was half-demon on my mother's side. Does that mean that you're...?"

Theresa sighed and explained, "My mother is a demon. She had me and I came out mortal. I guess it skips a generation or something. I don't know _chica_."

Alex stared at her for a moment. "Wow, I'm a Wizard, A Demon and a Human. This is incredible."

Justin stepped up. "Hey Mom, why aren't Max and I demons too?"

Theresa patted her son's shoulder. "Because, Justin, in my family, the women are the demons. The males are either human or dead."

Justin's face fell.

"Don't worry son," Jerry patted Justin on the back. "at least you're a wizard."

Justin looked at him and smiled. "Yeah, I guess there's some good in that." Then, everyone went over to congratulate Harper and Alex.

* * *

**_Like I said, not very good with the whole Wizards of Waverly place fanfiction thing. Again, Sorry!_**


End file.
